silent_shadows_unitfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Cruel Past
This is how our past was cruel and unforgiving. How we are lucky now to be free from the Union and the darkness of other things. ~ Legend MoonStar Legend MoonStar's past My name is Legend MoonStar...I am a Legend Cat and Leader of the Silent Shadows Unit. We recently was ambushed by the Union and Hidden Forces. So me and my friends were forced to flee into FeralHeart. Together we decided to creat our own army called Silent Shadows Unit/Rebellion. We sit here and wait until LandMark comes out. Then we will all get our revenge on the Union and Hidden Forces. We are having loads of fun though right now. I am proud of my Unit and how well it grows each day. The question and fear I only have is will we win this war? We all are one in this group, no one is more powerfull than each other, Together we stand against all those twolegs who want us in cages. LethalThorn's past SnowLeap's past My past was secret. I was one of Scourge's daughters. I grew up known as Shadow. One day when I was 8 moons old me and my sister Shade tried to sneak out of the camp. Only to be caught by Death, a huge tabby tom. We fought back which lead to the death of my sister, Shade. I fled into the forest, leaving behind her limp body which I greatly still feel guilty for. I found ThunderClan, and I was named Snowpaw. I killed many of my Clan mates for my anger. They always mentioned my rouge side. I was exiled leaving behind my mate, the only one who cared, Blazeshadow. I ran for moons. Until this one badger who called herself, Midnight, told me to find where the Silent Shadow stands. From this day on I have found where I belong, found where I will not ache forever. The Silent Shadow Unit. BettaWolf's past BettaWolf's past Rampage My past began long ago. I joined Free Realms in 2010 and let's skip to my wolf life. I was a purple wolf at first and back then wolf queens and kings were very common. Soon I joined a pack and I don't remember which one. It was either Midnightmoon or BloodClaw. One day in BloodClaw, I invited a non werewolf into the pack. A high ranking wolf was angry at me and soon maybe I joined Midnightmoon. One day, when I was in Midnightmoon, the two high rankings of BloodClaw came to my house. My first ride that was a purple gold tipped dragon got his eye clawed by them. Later on, the two packs were angry at me, Mikenzie Ringriver. I built a tower that kind of looked like a Briarwood one and then hid in it. Sometimes I fell down and had to get in and then some people would get in. I still remember the war that happened at the zoo bear cave. I forgot what side I was on but I remember dueling. I do remember one day though. One time when I was a pup, a high ranking in BloodClaw was going to kill me. But then the higher ranking wolf stopped her. Later on I changed my name to BettaWolf. Betta is a fish that is aggressive and I put that in my name to warn others that I have anger issues. Council One day I invited wolves to my Blackspore lot. It was a wolf gathering and many was there. Even Alex. After the gathering, the werewolf council was formed. Then there was the code. And one day I joined BloodPaw. I don't remember much in BloodPaw but Epic Moon was alpha. BloodPaw got hacked soon and then I joined Blackpaw. The rest of my past is long so I won't tell you guys it. Anyways, this is the "past". So that is my past. Stone's Past Nightshade's past Nightmare Storm's past Moonlight Shadow's past My past is mostly forgotten, except for the part that has been most recent. I joined a wolf pack two years ago, and became a leader two days after I joined. The real leader of the pack was Katie Wolf, and I was very loyal to her. In a war with another pack, I layed my life down for that very wolf. The wolf that has since betrayed me, her pack, and all of her cat friends. She framed me for something that I didn't do, and put me to shame. She eventually left the pack, and it's mine now. She ran from her pack, ran from her troubles, ran from everything that got in her way. I contiune to lead her pack with the pride and dignity that Katie Wolf never had. I seek revenge on her, and will stop at no means to put an end to her nonsense. My pack greatly fears me, I am not to be trifled with. I lead my pack with an iron fist, and tolerate nothing less than total seriousness. Derpy's past Savage NoStar's past The leader of FallenClan, Nostar roams free realms in search of a real shelter. She killed the deputy of her old clan, and threw the corrupt leader off of a cliff. Her old name used to be Noheart, until she made her own rouge clan. Living in the shadows, Savage's clan lurks amongst the worst rouges known to warriorkind. Nostar is reclusive and a loner, salvaging all that she can. Faith's past Parents died when she was young, Almost killed before dying, Latter in life On Fr BloodPaw was hacked and she joined BlackPaw to find out why they hacked the pack. She rememberd Alex Realms say something like it was a threat to our power. ( First time I told any one of that.. ) In 2013 or 2014 Faith made NightFlame. SHe denied the empire of the proof she found. Akai Okami called BettaWolf, her sister a fool for denying the empire. Faiths ( Maybe still)'s cousin Moon ( Married to Balto now) joined as Delta and delted the high ranks and ignored Faith to add them back to the pack. She wasnt picking a side SHe was just trying to end the fight betweent Werewolves of the Moonlight ( Katie Wolf's pack at the time ) and Blackpaw. She is loyal to her friends and family and has trust issues.